


Devotion

by AreYouCominToTheTree



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouCominToTheTree/pseuds/AreYouCominToTheTree
Summary: After an unexpected encounter with Hogwarts students Tom Riddle and Michael Langdon in the lavatories.. The reader goes on to have many more with them. Tom and Michael are rulers with different desires in life, but who will Y/N devote herself too? Will it be the Heir of Satan or the Heir of Slytherin?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alot of people asked for this on my tiktok :D Any gender can read, used they/their/them pronouns in the fic.

**TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER FANFIC**

**Devotion**

**Y/N didn’t know how they had gotten themselves into this situation. All they wanted was to use the lavatory after a late night of studying in the library. They didn’t expect two of their fellow students to be giving them a night they would never forget.**

**Y/N had just finished their evening routine of working hard and studying in the library. It was dark and getting close to bedtime in Hogwarts. Y/N grabbed their things and travelled down the candle lit hallways of the school. As Y/N continued to walk, they decided to take a visit to the bathroom as it was on the way to the (your house) dorms.**

**When Y/N opened the door to the lavatory, they gasped as they saw two of their fellow students performing some kind of unusual magic. Whatever magic it was, Y/N knew it was dark and terrifying. The kind of magic Hogwarts would frown upon.**

**Tom Riddle and Michael Langdon were performing some kind of ritual it seemed to Y/N. They were both head boys in the school and heavily respected by all. Tom perhaps a little more, he was head Slytherin. Tom was known for his amazing ability of magic just at sixteen years old. Tom was tall, dark-haired and handsome, every girl and boy in the school wanted him.**

**Michael the other student with Tom had only just joined the school recently but he was already coming to Tom’s level with his wizardry. The blonde hair and blue eyed student had even became head boy of Ravenclaw. Most students in the school were already talking about Michael’s memorising beauty and angelic looks.**

**When Y/N managed to take in what they were doing, they let out a small scream and ran for the door. Which caught the attention of both of the boys who looked up shocked to see Y/N. “Grab them!” Tom growled furiously to Michael. Michael with a flick of his wrist had already locked the lavatory door leaving Y/N helpless and with no escape.**

**Michael soon approached Y/N who was cowering at the door, he had his hands folded behind his back. He looked over Y/N’s intimidated form for a while before he softly asked “What’s your name?” It took Y/N a while to talk as they were frozen from fear. “M… m… my name is Y/N.” They spoke their voice trembling, their fear was obvious to both boys.**

**“Do you know this kind of magic?” Michael continued to question the student cowering in front of him. Y/N’s tears began to fall from their eyes as they shook their head. Tom was frustrated and quickly stood up. “Never mind questions Michael. Kill them.” He snarled. Y/N gasped shocked at Tom’s words, they was even more shocked to see a side so cold to ‘charming’ Tom Riddle.**

**This evil and malicious side to Tom terrified Y/N. “Please don’t kill me.” Y/N begged both boys sobbing. Tom felt a deep urge of pleasure at Y/N’s pathetic pleas. “You shouldn’t of walked in at the wrong time then, silly little person.” Tom continued to snarl, scowling as he spat the words. Michael shook his head with a grin at Tom’s words “Riddle, stop! You’re going to scare poor Y/N.” He chuckled softly.**

**Tom frowned at Michael’s words, he then walked away to clean up evidence of the magic that he and Michael had been practicing. “Maybe there’s a solution to this.” Michael said as he continued to stare down Y/N. “Maybe you could offer something.” He said slowly approaching them, softly stroking their tear-stained cheek.**

**“Wh.. what offer?...” Y/N said struggling to speak, they shivered at Michael’s touch. Tom smirked raising his head up at Michael's words. “What do you think Y/N? You’re a female and we’re both men. Me and Michael have needs.” Tom said laughing in a mockful tone, so mockful it made Y/N feel stupid and small.**

**Michael rolled his eyes at Tom’s words. “Like Tom said, we both have needs. Agree to this, then maybe Tom will have second thoughts about killing you.” Michael said his voice sickly sweet like honey. Tom soon made his way over to join Michael. Both Tom and Michael towered over Y/N, who was still pressed against the lavatory wall.**

**Tom leaned against Y/N’s neck and pressed his lips against their ear “You have a choice, Y/N.. If it was up to me, I’d rather take the option of killing you and seeing the life drain from your very eyes…” he whispered pressing himself against them. Y/N shivered slightly, getting a strong smell of Tom’s cologne.**

**Michael watched in delight as his best friend pressed himself against Y/N. “So what will it be Y/N?” Michael asked for the final time. Y/N shook their head and closed their eyes. “Okay.” They sighed giving their consent, there was really no choice but at the same time Y/N couldn't help but want it. Butterflies swirled in Y/N's stomach at of Tom and Michael, two of the most handsome students wanting to share their body. Before Y/N could say anymore Tom had already wrapped his hands in their hair and threw them against Michael.**

**Michael slammed his lips against Y/N’s. Michael’s lips were soft and smooth, with a sweet taste. “Good choice.” Michael cooed. Michael’s hands then made way too Y/N’s shirt tugging it as he undid the buttons. Tom gave Michael a hand tearing Y/N’s shirt apart until they was stood vulnerable and shirtless. Michael took no time in observing Y/N’s breasts, they were beautiful and perfect to him. He slowly caressed his hands over them, pulling slightly at the nipples.**

**Y/N was quick to let out soft moans at Michael’s touch. However their moans were cut short when Tom had pulled their hair again. “Get on your knees.” Tom ordered as he unbuckled his pants, he was already topless. Y/N couldn’t help but be mesmerised by Tom’s body, he was pale, muscular and toned perfectly. Michael chuckled at Tom’s roughness and harshness towards Y/N. “Not so rough, their only a petite little thing.” Michael scolded Tom as he began to undress also.**

**Tom rolled his eyes as he grabbed his cock and it sprung out his trousers. It was already hard and BIG. Y/N stared at it a little intimidated, unsure what to do. They had never had experience with one so big before. Tom started to get annoyed at Y/N’s staring. “Do something then. Remember your lucky to be alive right now, slut.” Tom threatened Y/N impatiently.**

**With those words, Y/N slowly put her lips over Tom’s length. Michael stood over Y/N watching as she took his best friends cock in her mouth. Y/N’s eyes travelled up to Michael’s torso, he was just as toned and perfect, although a little more tanned than Tom. “Such a pretty sight.” Michael cooed at Y/N with Tom’s member in their mouth.**

**Tom began to moan as Y/N continued to bob her head up and down his shaft. Tom’s hands found their way into Y/N’s hair once again and he grabbed their head furiously all the way to the bottom of his length. Y/N choked as she was forced all the way down Tom’s cock, her eyes watered and she choked as she gasped for air.**

**Tom thrusted himself brutally in her mouth, not caring about Y/N’s taps of plea against his thighs to stop. That’s when Michael grabbed his shoulder. “Take it easy, Riddle.” He warned. Tom then pulled himself out of Y/N’s mouth, his member dribbling with their saliva and his precum. “My turn.” Michael grinned as he waved his cock in Y/N’s face. Michael's cock was just lengthy and full as Tom's.**

**After Y/N had managed to catch their breath back, they began to work their mouth over Michael’s member. Michael moaned straight away as Y/N slowly worked up and down his length. He started to stroke Y/N’s hair softly as they continued to take him all.**

**“Maybe, you was right about keeping this one alive…” Tom chuckled to Michael as he watched. Y/N started to speed up their pace on Michael’s cock making sure to please him. Tom had lust in his eyes at Y/N taking his best friend in their mouth, whilst his hand pumped his member at the scene.**

**Michael’s moans were almost angelic for Y/N to hear, it made them want nothing more than to impress him. When Michael had enough he pulled away out of Y/N’s mouth. Tom then grabbed Y/N and went in for a deep kiss.**

**“My friend is going to fuck you now. Are you ready for that my dear?” Michael said petting Y/N’s head. Y/N looked up at Tom who was staring back at them, a grin on his face. Michael could see the worried expression on Y/N’s face at his words.**

**“Don’t worry, pet. I’ll make sure Tom is gentle with you.” Michael reassured Y/N stroking her innocent face. Y/N nodded as Tom approached, they was still on their knees and in their pants.**

**Tom roughly yanked Y/N's pants down revealing their underwear. “They need to come off too.” Tom smirked at the sight in front of him. Michael helped Tom pull Y/N's pants and underwear off, until they was fully naked. Both boys looked down getting a good look at Y/N's sex. Tom rubbed his hand against it, before raising a finger in the air and examining the wetness that coated it.**

**“Look’s like someone’s enjoying this.” Tom chuckled making Y/N turn red-faced with shame. “I agree.” Michael added as he knelt down in front of Y/N, pulling them into another passionate kiss. Tom then pushed his large fingers into Y/N and started to thrust his fingers roughly.**

**Y/N couldn’t help but moan against Michael’s lips as Tom’s long fingers entered in and out of them. Michael kiss muffled out Y/N's loud moans. Tom’s finger pace was so fast and unlike anything else that Y/N could already feel a coil building up in their stomach.**

**Just as Y/N was about to orgasm, Tom pulled his finger’s out. “Not yet, little one.” Michael scolded Y/N pulling away from the kiss. He got up and walked over to Y/N’s sex to look at the mess Tom’s fingers had made.**

**Y/N whimpered and shaked with pleasure. “Please.” They begged both of the boys. Michael chuckled whilst looking at Tom, both enjoying the whimpering and pleas coming from Y/N''s mouth. “I don’t think you get to tell us what to do, Y/N.” Tom growled as he spanked Y/N hard. Y/N squeaked as Tom’s hand collided against their skin leaving a red raw handprint. “Are you ready, little one?” Michael chirped as he rubbed his hand over their sex.**

**“Yes.. yes please…” Y/N begged never wanting anything more in her life, they wanted it so bad. “Then your wish is my command.” Michael smirked as he lined up his cock against Y/N’s entrance. Y/N let out a loud moan as Michael's thick cock entered them.**

**Michael’s cock was so big, hard and full. Y/N's eyes rolled back as they tightened around him. Michael started off at a slow pace before speeding up his thrusts. Y/N’s sex was quick to coat his full-length with their wetness. Tom made his way to Y/N’s face, he pushed his finger into their mouth whilst his hand pumped his fully-erect cock.**

**“Suck.” Tom ordered firmly. Y/N was quick to obey and suck Tom's finger as Michael's member began to pound them harder. Tom had soon swapped his finger for his cock, pushing himself all the way down Y/N’s throat without warning. Y/N’s eyes watered as the two student’s thrusted inside them. All Y/N could hear was their lustful moans.**

**The two were soon going at an incredibly fast pace, faster than Y/N could handle. Y/N couldn’t think about anything but the cock that was pounding her throat and the one inside her. Never had they felt more used in their life but they loved it.**

**“Little slut with two cocks inside you.” Tom groaned to Y/N as he continued to push his member in and out their mouth. Tom’s degrading words had made Y/N lose it, they felt the same burning feeling in their stomach again. That’s when Michael looked at Tom and they swapped places. “Hello love.” Michael said softly as he waved his cock in Y/N’s face. Y/N was quick without any orders to take Michael’s cock in their mouth.**

**Tom wasted no time either in his turn of entering Y/N either. Y/N moaned and whimpered at Tom’s large cock entering them, whilst bobbing their head up and down Michael’s length. “Such a good little one.” Michael moaned stroking Y/N’s hair. Tom was panting as he continued to pound himself inside Y/N hard, never in his life had he felt someone so tight around his cock.**

**For the next moments, their was no noise’s but the two students moaning and their skin slapping against Y/N. Y/N felt the burning feeling once again and they couldn’t handle it any longer, they whimpered loudly at the desperate feeling for their release. Michael knew all too well what Y/N was going through and how desperate they was. “Go on cum for us, little one.” Michael let out groaning deeply, his cock throbbing in her mouth.**

**Y/N finally did as Michael allowed her and screamed out as her extreme orgasm took over. Waves of pleasure rippled through their body as the two boys continued thrust hard. Tom shook his head at the sight of Y/N and lost it “I think I’m going too cum..” He panted loudly. “Me too..” Michael moaned back to his best friend. Y/N was suddenly thrown onto their back by Michael and Tom as they stood above, both pumping their cocks.**

**Tom was first to go, spilling his hot seed all over Y/N’s face. Y/N’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as Tom coated their face, they was struggling to still come over their orgasm and the waves of pleasure ushering through their body. Michael was next, he spilled his sticky seed all over Y/N’s stomach making sure to coat it like a painting.**

**When both Tom and Michael were satisfied enough, they cleaned themselves up. Michael helped Y/N up and gave them a cloth to clean up. Tom didn’t bother to give Y/N any help, he was already dressed and ready to leave. Just before Tom left he gave once last warning “Just remember Y/N, you’re lucky to be alive. Keep your mouth shut.” With that stern warning, he left the lavatory leaving Y/N and Michael alone.**

**Michael shook his head as Y/N got dressed, chuckling slightly to himself. “Ignore him. Anyway, I guess I’ll see you around, little one.” Michael said softly giving them a kiss on the cheek. Michael then left Y/N left alone in the lavatory, to go over the events in their head and the reality of what had just happened.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Tom Riddle up too?

**TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER FANFIC**

**Devotion**

**That night Y/N found it especially hard to sleep. The shame of what had happened in the lavatories cursed them. Y/N felt worried for their future in Hogwarts, they found it even more difficult to process the dark magic they had witnessed. They couldn't help but wonder what Tom and Michael were planning. Also the fact they had fucked both boys, of course.**

**Y/N woke up the next morning still extremely tired from little sleep. It took them a while to fully wake up, their body was still sore from the night before. A few moments passed and Y/N had finally managed to get out of bed. They dressed into their uniform before washing their face and fixing their hair in the mirror. Y/N's heart dropped however when they saw their neck covered in marks and love bites..**

**"Shit..." Y/N cursed out to themselves beginning to panic. The last thing they wanted was other students to know they was sleeping around. It was even worse Y/N had been involved in a threesome. This was very unlike Y/N, they was a quite student and usually didn't bother anyone. But something had snapped in them last night, something powerful and desperate for the pleasure that Tom and Michael gave to them.**

**After a few moments of trying to hide the love bites and straightening their appearance, Y/N felt they looked presentable enough to go and tackle the day. The first class they had scheduled was Potions with Professor Snape. Which seemed easy enough. Still, there was one small problem.. Tom Riddle was in that class and every other Y/N had.**

**In all the classes they had together, Tom had never given Y/N much attention before. In fact, Tom had never even noticed Y/N.** **For valid reasons, Y/N felt classes were going to be a lot more different from now on. They simply dreaded the idea of having to sit in a class with Tom.**

**Even though the worries that arose in Y/N's head, they still entered the Potions class on time. Y/N felt incredibly paranoid and uneasy, as if everyone knew what they had done with Michael and Tom.** **Y/N didn't bother to look at anyone in the classroom and quickly rushed to their desk. They sat down next to their partner Neville. "Morning, Y/N." Neville chirped his usual pleasant self. "M-morning." Y/N mumbled back nervously.**

**Neville gave a small frown confused to Y/N's unusual bluntness. Neville had been friends with Y/N for a long time and they was usually a lot more chattier than this. "Are you sure okay, Y/N? You don't seem yourself?.." Neville asked and pointed out worried. Longbottom's question however annoyed Y/N who snapped back loudly "Yes, I am fine Neville! Quit asking bloody questions!"**

**When Y/N shouted the whole classroom suddenly turned and stared. Everyone in the** **class including Snape heard Y/N's shouting. As whispers had began to fill the room, they looked around the classroom embarrassed. Y/N's eyes soon met with Tom's, who was staring straight at them, his face full of anger and rage.**

**Out of nowhere, Tom decided to stand up from the back of the classroom. "** **Excuse me, professor. But I would like a word with Y/N. If that is okay with yourself." Tom said to Snape ever so charmingly. Of course Snape would allow it. As far as everyone was concerned Tom was a responsible and caring prefect. "Yes, Tom. I suppose that is a good idea. Don't be too long and Miss Y/L/N try not to interrupt the whole class again.." Snape replied as he set up for continued with his potions lesson. "Everyone else, chapter 3, pages 34-37."**

**Tom stared at Y/N again, he had a look so furious that he could of burnt them alive. Y/N knew they had no choice but to get up and follow Tom outside of the classroom.** **When they both got onto the corridor where it was quite, Tom quickly grabbed Y/N and slammed them roughly into a wall. "What's your problem, Y/N!?" He snarled aggressively.**

**Y/N whimpered in pain and scared. Tom had already threatened them once, the last thing they wanted was to anger Tom again. "I.. I.." Y/N replied back unable to finish their sentence.** **"Yes? Spit it out?!" Tom continued to snarl, he was grasping Y/N so hard that they could feel his fingers imprinting into their skin.**

**Y/N continued to say nothing, they was still wordless as they stared at Tom with fear. One wrong move or word, like Tom had warned last time and Y/N would be dead. "Your acting up Y/N. Don't you understand the magic you saw? One word out of your mouth and it is over for me in this school!" Tom said gritting his teeth as he harshly dropped Y/N out of his grasp.**

**Y/N dropped to the floor whimpering again. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I promise I'll sort myself out. I never meant to upset you." They answered back to Tom, tears welling up in their eyes. Tom turned smirking at the sobbing mess below him. "I don't think you will." Tom said kneeling down to Y/N.**

**"How can I be sure you mean what you say?" Tom questioned curiously with a raised brow. Y/N looked back at Tom still sobbing and their eyes wide. "I d.. d.. don't know Tom." Y/N stuttered, their voice starting to break. Tom gave Y/N a stern look, as if he was studying them or trying to read their mind.**

**Tom then pressed his lips against Y/N's ear, they could feel his hot breath fanning against their skin. "Your lucky Michael wants to keep you alive. I would love nothing more than to see you suffer." He whispered meaning every word. "You may have fooled Michael, with your petty innocence. But you certainly don't fool me."**

**Y/N's eyes widened in shock and anger at Tom's words. "I'm.. I'm not trying to fool anyone! It was you who was messing around with dark magic, that's not my fault!" Y/N argued back, their fists clenched. Y/N didn't know where their sudden spurge of bravery had came from. But they soon realised it was a bad move.**

**Before Y/N could say anymore, Tom had grabbed their hair and yanked them towards his face. "Don't make me teach you a lesson, Y/N. Michael said I couldn't kill you but he never said I couldn't put you in your place, you little slut."**

**That was it.. it was those words... Y/N couldn't help but feel an insane way about them... It was obvious to Tom that they enjoyed him degrading them. Y/N was blushing right in front of him. Tom chuckled at their expression shaking his head, he was slightly amused Y/N's reaction.**

**"Your coming with me." Tom said as he grabbed Y/N's arm dragging them down the corridor. "Going where? What about class?" Y/N protested trying to pull away from Tom. Tom didn't bother to answer Y/N's question, he said nothing. He was too busy planning what he was going to do with them.**

**Once The Heir Of Slytherin wanted something, there was no going back. Tom always got what he wanted. It didn't take Y/N long to realise where they were heading as they walked down the familiar hallways. Y/N and Tom were going to the lavatories, yet again. This time without Michael.**

**Tom let go of Y/N's arm as he stepped towards the lavatory door, he turned to notice Y/N hesitating and lingering back. Tom rolled his eyes grabbing her arm whilst pushing the door open to the lavatories. Tom then threw Y/N so hard, that they fell onto the floor. "When I say something. You do it. Understand?" Tom snapped as he unbuckled the belt off his pants.**

**Y/N blinked at Tom a little nervous and confused to what was actually going on. It was all happening way too fast. Tom smirked at Y/N who was still on the floor, he then paused with unbuckling his belt as if he had just thought of an idea. "Crawl to me." He ordered sternly. "What?" They said as their face dropped in shock.**

**Tom's jaw clenched as his smirk dropped, his face was now something of frustration and seriousness. "I won't ask you again, Y/N." Tom warned sternly his hands still on his belt. Y/N swallowed anxious, their face turning red with embarrassment and humiliation.**

**Y/N slowly dropped to their knees and crawled to Tom. Never in their life had they been made to do something so humiliating. Y/N soon met Tom's legs and looked up at him, their face even more red than before. Tom grabbed Y/N's chin roughly before giving their cheek a stroke. "That's a good pet." Tom chirped praising Y/N. "Now, your going to unbuckle my pants. Like the good pet, you are. Aren't you?" He ordered mockingly.**

**Y/N gulped as they put their hand out to undo Tom's pants, they couldn't help but shake with nerves. They began to unbuckle Tom's belt letting his trousers drop to his ankles. Y/N looked up at Tom on his guidance for what to do next.**

**"Go on." Tom said giving Y/N a slight nod. Y/N nodded back and pulled his cock out of his boxers. "Get it hard." He told them. Y/N obeyed, slowly jerking their hand up and down Tom's cock. It didn't take long till his member grew. Big, long and hard.**

**Y/N continued to work their hand up and down Tom's cock, wanting nothing more than to please the Slytherin. Tom growled and moaned at Y/N's hands movements on his member. Y/N took that as sign to quicken their pace on his length. The quicker they went the louder Tom's moans grew. He soon grabbed their hand pushing it away.**

**"I want to fuck you." Tom roared panting. Y/N didn't have a chance to say yes or no as they was quickly flipped over Tom's shoulder. Tom placed Y/N on the floor onto their back. He then roughly pulled their pants down, with one swipe. When Y/N was pantless, Tom's hands started to rub their thighs. Riddle's hands worked their way higher up until they reached Y/N's underwear.**

**Y/N let out soft moans as Tom started to kiss their neck, sucking and biting it hard. Every so often. He then pulled Y/N's underwear off and rubbed their sex roughly. Y/N's moans got louder and louder as Tom continued to touch them. "Oh?" Tom smirked pausing all of a sudden. "What's this?" He mocked as he raised his hand.**

**Tom's hand was wet with Y/N's juices, he flicked his hand in their face spraying them with their own juice. Y/N whimpered blushing and winced their eyes shut ashamed. "Dirty (your house.)" Tom chuckled. After Tom had enough of humiliating Y/N, he brought his hand back towards Y/N's sex and pushed a finger inside their entrance.**

**Y/N forgot how good Tom's fingers had felt inside them. They were perfect, long and big to hit all the right places. Tom slipped another finger into Y/N and began to thrust hard. Y/N moaned loudly, shaking their head and whimpering at the pleasure Tom was giving them. They couldn't help but love every moment of it.**

**When Tom heard Y/N's moans increasing and getting louder, he began to work his fingers even harder. Y/N was screaming with pleasure through the lavatory. "Shut up." Tom snarled in their ear.** **"I want you to fuck me. Please fuck me, Tom." Y/N begged him, they needed him more anything. When Tom heard Y/N's whining and begging to be fucked, he stopped thrusting his fingers inside of them. He stood up buckling his pants back up and grinned evilly. "No." He said.**

**Y/N sat up on the ground frowning. "No?" Y/N asked him confused. Tom nodded as his grin widened "That's right. No." He repeated himself as he neatened his uniform. Y/N stayed on the floor gobsmacked and red-faced at Tom's sudden denial.**

**"You will only get it when I feel you've been good."** **Tom sighed as he headed for the door and left.** **He felt extremely smug with himself on leaving Y/N, when they needed him more than anything. Tom didn't really care much for sex, toying with people's emotions was far more pleasurable for him.**

**When Tom had left Y/N got up and straightened their uniform ashamed. Anger and frustration filled their body. How dare Tom just leave them like that. What was his game? Thousands of questions flew through Y/N's head as they thought about the situation that had just occurred.**

**Y/N rushed out of the lavatory back onto the corridors like nothing had even happened. They didn't bother going back to class, it was nearly break time. Y/N instead decided to go and walk around the school for a little while. As Y/N continued their walk throughout the school, they noticed Michael Langdon talking to a group of students.**

**Y/N watched him for a while, not realising how obvious it was that they was staring at him. Michael turned and noticed Y/N, he gave a small smile before approaching them. "Hello Y/N. How are you today?" He asked ever-so softly and casual, like they hadn't just had a threesome last night.**

**"I'm good.." Y/N answered him bluntly. "Good?" Michael asked raising a brow. He then turned looking back at his friends before turning again to Y/N. "Do you want talk later? I feel there's some questions, you might have." Michael suggested to Y/N. Y/N's eyes widened a little confused about his kindness towards them.**

**It was a bit unbelievable to Y/N how Michael could be so nice, when he had been caught using the most darkest of magic. It got Y/N wondering what his motive was. Although these worries around Michael flourished Y/N's head, they found themselves agreeing to Michael's offer.**

**"Yes. I will meet you but where?" Y/N asked a little nervous.** **"The lavatories, of course." Michael chuckled like it was obvious. The lavatories seemed like it was going to become a reoccurring trip for Y/N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael isn't jealous? Surely?

**TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER FANFIC**

**Devotion**

**Y/N spent the rest of the afternoon hiding in the library. They had classes but decided to miss them all for the day. Just recently too much had been going in Y/N's life for them to even function properly.**

**Y/N also had to go and meet Michael later on in the lavatories. They could not stop wondering what Tom and Michael's big plan was. Y/N felt it was dangerous and if anything they should of told Professor Dumbledore straight away. Instead, Y/N was fearful and found their self getting involved deeper with Tom and Michael's recent activities.**

**Tom had made it quite clear what would happen if Y/N said a word. That meant they was truly stuck in a messy predicament. As Y/N went over the recent events in their head, the time had passed. It soon got to 4pm and Y/N was too meet Michael in an hour.**

**They felt extremely nervous to meet the Ravenclaw head boy, however Y/N had so many questions that they needed answering. What was the dark magic Michael and Tom had been practicing? Why was they practicing it? How was they planning to use that magic?**

**It shocked Y/N mostly to see Tom performing magic so dark, he was the model student around Hogwarts. It was very rare and out of character for Tom, Y/N thought. It even shocked them about Michael. However, little was still known about him as he had only recently became a student at Hogwarts.**

**It took Y/N a while to get to the lavatories, they couldn't help but want to turn back and run. On the other hand** **, Y/N was quite the** **curious person and wanted to know as much as possible of what Michael was going to tell her.**

**Y/N soon got to the lavatory door, they looked around the corridors quickly to check no one else was around. After a few moments of panicking, Y/N finally plucked up the courage to head inside. Michael was already there of course, he was propped against the wall waiting for Y/N casually.**

**"Your late." Michael scolded as he looked Y/N up and down. "I'm sorry." Y/N apologised to him tensing up a little. They felt themself shiver as Michael's eyes flicked over their body. Michael sighed to himself and approached Y/N, he stopped in front of her and stroked her face softly.** **His hands felt like a radiator against Y/N's face, they were unusually hot almost like fire.**

**"You seem so afraid." Michael commented on Y/N's intimidation and worried facial expression. "I just want answers..." Y/N bluntly said, staring back at Michael. He** **gave a small smile before pulling his hand away from Y/N's face. "Then ask what you need." He told them. Y/N looked down at the floor a little uneasy, they thought of all the questions they 'could' ask. "Why are you practicing dark magic?" Y/N asked the first question, finally building up some courage in themself.**

**Michael chuckled amused at their question. It was obvious to him that was going to be the first one. People were just so readable to him. "Reasons." He answered back coldly. Y/N nodded their face slightly dropping at Michael's coldness. Michael said to Y/N that he would give answers yet he seemed to be giving nothing.**

**"What reasons?" Y/N spoke up again, this time trying to sound much more bolder. Michael sighed shaking his head at their question. "You wouldn't understand." He imposed. This made Y/N slightly annoyed that Michael thought they 'wouldn't understand' and their fists slowly clenched into balls. "Try me." Y/N said. Michael sniggered at the (your house)'s attempt of being brave.**

**"Me and Tom have plans. Big plans. But our ideologies of what defines power are somewhat different." Michael explained.** **Y/N frowned at Michael, they was confused and didn't really understand what he meant. "So what are your plans?" Y/N asked curiously.**

**"Let's just say my plans have nothing to do with the wizarding world ." Michael answered with a smug smile. Y/N was smart enough to know Michael was talking about the muggle-world. "Magic is forbidden in the muggle world!" Y/N argued shaking their head.**

**Michael smirked even more, he was enjoying Y/N's sudden fierceness. He could also only imagine how afraid they felt at the same time. There was simply nothing Y/N could do and Michael loved that. "What are you going to do about it? Hm?" Michael mocked them. Y/N's heart dropped a little at Michael's mockery, so far he had been so kind but he was now starting to show a different side. A side Y/N did not like.**

**"I..." Y/N stuttered shaking their head. What could they do about it? Both Tom and Michael had already warned them about the consequences. "Nothing.." Was the only word that came out Y/N's mouth as they hung their head in shame.**

**"Exactly!" Michael snapped a frustrated look on his face. He then edged himself closer to Y/N to get a good view of their face and emotions. "You have something on your mind." Michael pointed out. Y/N could only gawp back at Michael. Did he know about the situation earlier with Tom? "No I don't." Y/N said defensively. "I'm leaving." They sighed as they headed for the door.**

**Just as Y/N went to leave, the door had somehow locked itself. Just like the first time in the lavatory. How could Y/N forget that Michael had done the exact same thing last time? It was impossible but he had used magic without a wand, it didn't make any sense. Y/N swallowed hard, they felt anxious as they slowly turned back to Michael.**

**"Now Y/N, there's one thing we should get straight. You be good to me and I'll be the nicest man you'll meet. But if you start to piss me off.. You'll lose my respect. Do you hear me?" Michael warned ever-so calmly but the threat in his voice was also clear.**

**Y/N's eyes started to build up with tears and their whole body begun to tremble. "How? How did you do that? You don't even have a wand!" Y/N screamed out at the door locking itself.**

**Michael shook his head, he didn't bother to answer anymore of Y/N's questions. "You could help me. You know, Y/N? You could be respected and gain all the power a person could have." Michael said temptingly to Y/N. Y/N turned down Michael's offer straight away. "If it involves hurting people or using dark magic, then no." They wept back to him.**

**Michael suddenly felt a deep surge of sympathy crawl upon him. He felt sorry for Y/N's fear and sobbing. "Come on now, don't cry." He let out softly. Michael's change of voice and softness made Y/N's stomach fill with butterflies. "Please don't be upset Y/N, that's the last thing I want." Michael told them pulling a worried face. "I want you to work with me, that is all."**

**"Work with you?" Y/N said. That confused them, what use could 'they' possibly even be to Michael? "Yes. Work with me." Michael replied back grinning. "How could I possibly even help you? I don't know anything about the fucked up magic you and Tom use!" Y/N scoffed angrily. "You will soon learn, if you agree. So what do you say?" Michael asked again sounding hopeful.**

**Y/N shook their head feeling sick to their stomach. No way was they going to get involved with Michael's crazy idea. Absolutely not! "I can't. I'm sorry.." Y/N sighed back to him declining his offer. Michael rolled his eyes at them. "Fine. But don't say I didn't offer you a way out of your trouble." He warned.**

**The next few moments were nothing but silence when Michael turned his head smirking at Y/N. A sudden thought had appeared in his head. "You was in here with Riddle today. Wasn't you?" Michael declared his grin growing wider. "That sneaky Slytherin bastard." He chuckled cursing to himself. Y/N's face turned bright red with embarrassment as they stepped back from Michael.**

**"D-did Tom tell you?.." Y/N asked nervously. "No, love." Michael replied back shaking his head. Michael's answer received a frown from Y/N, who was trying to work out how he could of possibly even known about the Tom situation.**

**Michael continued to stare at Y/N, it was like he was trying to stare straight through her soul. "You have a lot of shame Y/N. I can sense it. What happened between you and Tom?" Michael pushed them for answers not missing a beat. Y/N gulped out of shock. Was Michael reading their mind?**

**"Stop it!" Y/N shouted feeling frightened. They didn't like the thought of Michael reading their thoughts. "You begged for Tom, didn't you? And he turned you down. Like you was nothing." Michael sniggered whilst his words tore Y/N apart. It was the truth and Y/N was ashamed.**

**"I.. I.." Y/N couldn't spit out anymore words. Just with a glance Michael had read their whole entire thoughts, mind and emotions. It was a little too close to home for Y/N. What else could he possibly of known? "Alright, Michael! What's your point?" Y/N snapped defensively whilst raising their hands in the air.**

**Michael smiled at Y/N. "Oh nothing.. nothing at all." He continued to snigger. Michael's sniggering received a look of dread from Y/N, they was slowly dying from embarrassment. "What are your feelings towards Tom? Tell me, Y/N." Michael dug deeper, his voice had changed into a serious tone and his smile had disappeared.**

**Y/N looked down at the floor a little overwhelmed by Michael's question. "Well.. I.. I don't have any feelings at all really..." Y/N answered back. Michael lifted Y/N's chin up studying them. "Hm... Then tell me.. what are your feelings for me?" Michael asked curiously.**

**"I.. I.." Y/N stuttered yet again and shrugged. They wasn't exactly sure how to answer Michael's question. "Your just.. Michael.." Y/N finally answered him back stuck for words.** " **Just Michael?" He grinned mocking Y/N's words. It was all fun and games to Michael when toying with them, but what Y/N didn't know was that Michael felt a deep burning urge of jealously.**

**Not jealous because he had fallen for Y/N. To him they was just another vulnerable member to help him out with his plans. It was the fact that Michael knew Y/N had begged for his best friend Tom. He couldn't help but feel Tom Riddle was somehow more powerful and above him. It made him furious.**

**Y/N watched as Michael's face turned into a dark scowl, they felt slightly intimidated by it. "Michael.. Is everything okay?" Y/N asked worried. "Yes.." Michael answered them as he gritted his teeth. "But do tell me something, dear Y/N?"**

**"That night, me and Tom shared you... who pleasured you better? Who made you lose your mind the most? Who could you not stop thinking about?" He asked deeply intrigued. Y/N's face turned pale-white with shock. They shook their head giving no answer to Michael.**

**This only set Michael off with more jealously. "Shall I remind you?" He growled pulling Y/N in for a passionate kiss. They however couldn't pull away from him. They just couldn't resist him. Y/N felt drawn to the energy that was burning off Michael.**

**Michael and Y/N deepened their kiss until they both started to take their uniform off. T** **he moment was so heated and 'right'. Neither had time to explain themselves. Y/N wanted Michael and Michael wanted Y/N, that was that. Before both students knew it, they were both on the floor naked with their bodies pressed against one another.**

**It was like something had taken over Michael. There was no foreplay, no nothing. Michael needed to be inside Y/N. He needed to be better than Tom Riddle.**

**Michael** **spat on Y/N's entrance and pushed his hard cock inside. Y/N let out a loud moan as their walls tightened around Michael's length. "Tell me you want it." Michael demanded as he slowly started to thrust.** **"I want it!" Y/N whined back desperate for Michael and his pleasure. Michael was happy enough with Y/N's response and began to thrust faster. His hand then wrapped around Y/N's throat and he squeezed harshly.**

**Y/N began to feel dizzy and breathless as their sex clenched against Michael's cock, coating it with their juices. "Fuck! Fuck!..." Y/N choked out as their eyes rolled into the back of their head. Michael was hitting all the right places in Y/N, it was perfect. It was so quick and fast but the pleasure both students felt was unlike anything they had ever felt.**

**As Michael continued to thrust his cock inside Y/N hard, they felt that all-too familiar feeling building up inside them again. The same feeling Y/N was so desperate for Tom to give them earlier. This time it was creeping up big and fast. "Michael.. Michael..." They moaned out. "Yes?" Michael grunted his hand wrapping tighter around Y/N's throat as he continued to pound them mercifully. "I'm.. I'm going to cum!!" Y/N screamed out, the pleasure taking over their body.**

**Michael smirked at the desperate mess below him as he pushed his big cock deeper inside them. "Go on then, c-c-cum for daddy." He grunted. 'Daddy'. That was it. That word. It drove Y/N crazy and over the edge. It wasn't long till their orgasm had arrived and they was shaking frantically.**

**Michael's thrust's all of a sudden started to get sloppier and slower as he moaned. "Shit." He panted, he then pulled his cock out of Y/N. "On your knees angel. Open your mouth!" Michael ordered. He then stood up and pumped his throbbing cock.**

**Y/N did exactly as they was told. They got straight on their knees opening their mouth for Michael. It wasn't long till his hot and sticky liquid coated Y/N's mouth. They swallowed every last drop that dripped out of the end of Michael's cock...**

**"That was amazing..." Y/N mumbled as they and Michael lied down on the lavatory floor together. Both were still high from the pleasure they had just endured. "Mhm..." Michael mumbled back smirking. "Did Tom make you cum like that?" He teased. Y/N sat up, blank faced at Michael's words and unsure what to say. Was the fuck that just happened?... Nothing more than a competition between him and Tom?...**

**Michael soon got himself dressed leaving Y/N alone in the lavatory, yet again. "Anyway Y/N, it was nice seeing you. Maybe we can make this a regular thing!" Michael chuckled to himself heading for the door.** **When he left, Y/N dressed and made sure to clean up their appearance.**

**Before Y/N left they gave their self one last glance in the mirror. The reflection of the face that peered back was one with** _deep growing guilt and shame.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Tom ask for Y/N's help. "I don't need your help. It's Michael who thinks you could be of use to us." Toms says rolling his eyes.

**TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER FANFIC**

**Devotion**

Y/N travelled out of the lavatories very sore that evening. They made their way back to the (your house) dorms with very tired eyes and a growing headache. 

Just as Y/N got to the staircase near their house dorms, they noticed the dark-haired student stood at the top of them. It was none other than Tom Riddle. 'Shit.' Y/N thought to themselves. Tom was on his own and staring at the paintings on the staircase wall, he looked deep in thought. 

Y/N didn't dare to look at Tom. Instead, they chose to walk straight past him. Trying to be as silent as they could. Just as Y/N assumed that they had gone unnoticed by him... Tom called out their name "Y/N!" "Shit.." Y/N mumbled quietly under their breath. They tensed up as they turned to face him. "Yes Tom?" Y/N answered back in a confident tone.

Tom smirked as he looked Y/N up and down. They sounded confident but he could quite clearly see how nervous they was. Tom loved the way Y/N trembled when he spoke to them. It made him feel powerful and dominant. In Tom's mind fear was the best way to gain respect and loyalty from others. 

"Where have you been this evening?" Tom asked Y/N curiously. Their face turned pale-white as they searched for an answer. "The library, I've been.. studying." They lied. Tom noticed Y/N's body twitch slightly. It was obvious to him that they was bullshitting. But he decided to let Y/N have their little moment of thinking they had fooled him. 

"Oh? Is that so?" Tom asked raising a brow as he began to circle the student. Y/N started to panic and feel a little uncomfortable when Tom got closer to them. It was no lie that Tom frightened Y/N to the core. He was cold and even a little _evil..._ to them. Tom soon stopped circling Y/N and stood in front of their face.

"You know, Y/N." He said tucking a piece of their hair behind their ear. "I find it rather funny because..." Tom suddenly paused and his hands had travelled around Y/N's neck firmly. He examined it closely and thought about how quick it would take to snap their neck, if Y/N continued to lie to him. 

Y/N's whole body started to shiver as Tom kept his hands on their neck. "I find it funny because.. I didn't actually see you in any classes today." He tutted, finally finishing what he had to say. Y/N's heart thumped fast in their chest... Tom knew they had lied to him... "Can you explain to me where you was in all those hours?" Tom glanced at Y/N frowning. 

The anger in Tom's voice and his grasp around their throat was evident. Y/N eyes were wide with fear as they shrugged at Tom wordless and terrified. There wasn't any explanation that they could give him. How could they possibly explain to Tom that they had been _fucking Michael in the bathroom the whole time?_

Tom continued to stare down the awkward student, whose neck he had his hands around. Tom Riddle knew exactly where Y/N had been. They had been with Michael Langdon. Tom just knew it. It made the Slytherin boy slightly paranoid, actually. What had Michael and Y/N been talking about without him? 

It angered Tom. 'What was Michael up too?' 'Was Michael making plans without him?' 'Why would he want to talk to Y/N alone?' 'Did Michael have feelings for Y/N?' These thoughts started to tickle and overrun Tom's brain, _until he thought of an idea._ "Come with me now Y/N. Or I'll take 50 points from (your house)." Tom threatened taking his hands off their neck. 

Tom stormed ahead with his wand in hand, he was furious. Y/N sighed following him behind anxiously. They began to think of the misery Tom was planning to put them through... Y/N did notice that Tom was walking ever-so fast. It had them thinking Tom may of been too ashamed to be seen with them. _He was._

The last thing _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ needed was rumours going around that he had been seen with another student at night. Tom had a clean reputation that he needed to withhold, as head boy of Slytherin and in Hogwarts all together. Y/N continued to follow Tom deeper down the corridors, they soon realised they was heading towards the Slytherin Dungeons. 

They was curious to why Tom had even brought them here, but decided it was best not to argue. Actually, _they didn't dare argue._ Y/N followed Tom closely behind, he lead them through a passage and into the Slytherin common room. "Stay quite." Tom hissed as they walked through the dark room. 

Tom headed up a flight of stairs towards a black door. Y/N waited behind him as he unlocked it with his wand. The door opened to a single bedroom. It was very neat and organised. Obviously the room also had a green theme going on. Y/N's mouth opened in awe at Tom's room. "You get your own room?! That's not fair!" They almost shouted forgetting other Slytherin students were asleep. 

Tom turned to Y/N a strike of anger on his face at their loudness. "Sorry? Did I give you permission to speak again?!" He growled scolding them. Y/N looked down at the floor slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry.." They whispered apologising to the dark-haired Slytherin. Tom shook his head as he sat down on his bed. 

Y/N was left to stand and look around Tom's room, whilst he grabbed a black book of some sort. He had a lot of books in his room. Some quite concerning to Y/N, plus there was the porn magazines underneath his bed... That Y/N couldn't help but spot... But their eyes were focused mostly on the book Tom was holding. Inscribed on the front, it read 'Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary'. 

_Little did Y/N know at the time... How much that diary would mean to them in the future..._

It had Y/N thinking and curious to what Tom actually even wrote in his diary. It seemed odd to them that he truly kept one. Tom soon looked up and noticed them staring at him. He got annoyed with Y/N just standing awkwardly above him, doing nothing but gawp. "Sit." Tom ordered pointing to a green chair in the corner of the room.

Y/N said nothing as they sat onto the green chair that faced Tom. Tom decided to take no notice of Y/N for a while and both sat in complete silence for what seemed like _hours_. Y/N yawned quietly, as the time got on. They was extremely confused to why Tom had even brought them to to sit in his room in complete silence. 

A few more moments of silence had passed and Y/N was getting bored. Tom soon checked the watch on his wrist. "Perfect." He chuckled to himself with a smirk. "Come here." Tom told Y/N as he patted at a spot on his bed. Y/N swallowed a little anxious at Tom's request but listened to what he had asked.

Y/N nervously walked over to the bed before slowly sitting down. "Excellent. Now get on all fours and bend over for me." Tom commanded coldly, his grin growing wider. "Why?" Y/N argued mortified at what he was asking. Tom raised a brow at their attitude, his eyes widening. "Do I have to ask you again, Y/N?" He warned sternly.

Y/N pouted at him before shakily bending over on the bed. They felt a little vulnerable in the position they was in. Just as Y/N managed to steady themselves, the door opened and Michael entered the room. His face was one of intrigue as he saw Y/N bent over on the bed with Tom stood above them. 

"Have I interrupted something, Riddle?" Michael smirked trying to sound unbothered by the scene. He then walked over to study Y/N, who hadn't moved out of the position on the bed. He softly stroked his hand along their back. Y/N's face turned bright red as humiliation crept upon them. 

"You haven't interrupted anything. I just wanted to see how obedient our new pet was here." Tom explained to him bluntly. But that wasn't really Tom's reason. He had planned the exact moment. Y/N bending over for him on his bed and Michael walking in on them... it was all part of Tom's little game. Tom wanted to know how exactly Michael felt about Y/N. 

Tom was still very angry that Michael and Y/N had been alone in the bathroom together. He felt excluded and he just couldn't have that. Maybe.. just maybe... _Tom was warning Michael..._ "You can sit down now, Y/N." Tom snapped at them shaking his head. Y/N quickly glanced at Michael embarrassed before sitting down. 

"And Michael next time, let's meet somewhere else! I don't really like unnecessary company in my room." Tom spat rolling his eyes, he was clearly directing his statement at Y/N. They blushed hard at Tom's harsh comment, Y/N was pretty sure he hated them with a passion... Michael sighed at Tom's words as he stood above Y/N. "I'm guessing your wondering why Tom and me brought you here?" He spoke. 

Y/N nodded back to him shyly. "We need your **help**." Michael said boldly. Tom shook his head obviously in disagreement with Michael's words. "I don't need your help, I can work alone. But Michael believes you could be of _use_ to us." Tom said frowning at Y/N. "But... how can I be of use?..." Y/N asked raising a brow curious at both boys.

The boys looked at each other and grinned, both thought of the same inside-male joke. "Besides being of use for that..." Michael chuckled at Riddle. "We need you to get some information from the other students in Hogwarts." Michael explained kneeling down in front of Y/N. His hand slowly crept up Y/N's cheek making them tremble a little. 

"Don't think you have a say in the matter either." Tom growled walking over to join Michael and Y/N. They looked up at Tom as his hands travelled down to their thigh. Y/N could feel both of the boy's hands _intensely_ caressing against them. It was a strange and peculiar feeling unlike anything else they had felt before. 

Michael's hands were _hot like a burning fire_ and Tom's were _as cold as ice_. "Come on love. We may treat you if you do this little favour for us..." Michael chuckled putting his lips against their ear. Y/N suddenly felt their body burning up and their sex _tingling_ as both boys continued to touch them. 

Y/N winced there eyes shut and tried to resist the insane way they felt.. every time Tom and Michael teased them.. "Okay! Okay!" Y/N snapped finally giving into both boys. "That's a good girl." Michael smirked standing up. Tom soon did the same. Both boys eyes fixated on Y/N who had become a flustered mess just from their touch. 

"So what do I do?.." Y/N asked breathless. They still needed a moment to get over the _burning feeling and need they had for both boys._ "You are to ask random students what they think of me and Michael, this is to see if they know anything suspicious about us. You are then to report back to us tomorrow evening." Tom explained as his eyes travelled up and down Y/N's body.

Y/N nodded, it seemed easy enough of a task but they still couldn't help but feel anxious. "And if you lie to us about anything or try protecting anyone, I will know Y/N." Michael warned, his expression had turned very dark all of a sudden. "I won't. I will tell you everything I hear." Y/N ensured to both boys. 

Michael grinned pleased at how there newest ally had become so compliant. "Fantastic. Report back to us tomorrow evening." Michael said raising his hand and ushering Y/N away. Y/N stood up making eye contact with Tom before going to leave the room. "Oh and another thing Y/N, me and my friend here are counting on you." Michael let out, only adding more pressure onto them.

Y/N looked back at Michael and nodded before heading out of the Slytherin dorms. When they left, they felt they could finally breathe again. Y/N hated the situation they had gotten into and felt their was no way out. They stood outside the Slytherin Dungeons for a few moments, giving their head a shake before looking around the empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"Y/N?" A familiar voice called out. They turned around to the voice calling and saw it was Neville Longbottom. "Oh hi Neville." Y/N greeted him with a smile. Neville looked Y/N up and down before looking back at the Slytherin Dungeons. "What are you doing out of bed so late?" Neville asked curious. It was unlike Y/N to be creeping the hallways so late, Neville thought.

"Nothing. I just fancied a walk." Y/N lied to him keeping their cool. Neville frowned slightly at Y/N, he noticed they were incredibly tense even shaking a little. He didn't believe what they had told him but he went with the flow. "Do you want to walk with me for a little while?" Y/N suggested to Neville, it was the perfect opportunity to start the task Michael and Tom had given them.

Neville nodded before following Y/N down the corridors. "I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday in class, by the way Y/N." He apologised. Y/N's eyes widened because they felt bad that Neville was apologising to them. When in fact they had been the one who was cruel to him. Y/N's facial expression turned into one of sadness and guilt. 

"Neville, it's fine. It wasn't your fault. It... it was me. I was in a bad mood." Y/N sighed back to him. "So we're still friends then?" Neville asked looking down at Y/N. "Of course we are silly!" They giggled giving him a light pat on his shoulder. 

_"Hey Neville, can I ask you a few things actually?"_ Y/N finally took the opportunity to start the task.

**However..**

**What Michael and Tom didn't tell them was...**

**They would be watching Y/N's every move on the task...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is the chapter summary harder to write than the actual chapter lmao

**TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER FANFIC**

**Devotion**

Y/N continued their short walk with Neville down the candle-lit hallways in silence. It was practically nearly hitting midnight, everywhere was silent and most students were in bed. Y/N was usually always in bed early, however, since being involved with Michael and Tom that had started to change.

 _"Hey, Neville can I ask you a few things actually?"_ Y/N had asked a few seconds before.

"Uhm sure..." Neville mumbled back slowing down his walking pace. "It's about Michael Langdon and Tom Riddle..." Y/N explained nervously, their voice trembled as they said both of the students names. Neville furrowed his brows a little confused and said "What about them?"

"What do you.." Y/N paused and shook their head. They didn't have in them to be devious and sly. Y/N just couldn't do what Tom and Michael had asked, even if it did seem quite a simple task. "Y/N?" Neville let out confused. "I- I can't do it. I can't be involved with this!" Y/N broke down into tears whilst stopping to lean against the wall.

"Y/N? Why are you crying?" Neville asked standing in front of the student awkwardly. Neville knew deep down something was wrong. Everything about Y/N recently had concerned him. Their random snapping and breaking down wasn't anything he had seen from the (your house) student before.

"Please tell me Y/N." Neville begged them with wide eyes. Y/N shook their head staring back at him. "I can't." They whimpered before looking down at the ground. "I know something is wrong Y/N! Your not yourself. Look at the way you shouted at me the other day in class!" Neville argued. 

"Okay.. okay..." Y/N sighed raising their hands in the air. "But you have to promise not to say anything." Neville nodded back and said "I promise."

"Okay but we need to go somewhere quite." Y/N mumbled looking around the silent hallways of Hogwarts. They felt an unusually weird and uneasy feeling. As if someone was watching them. Y/N of course wasn't wrong with this thought... 

Just around the corner of the hallway near the staircase, Michael and Tom were hidden from view and watching Neville and Y/N carefully...

Unfortunately for Y/N, Michael and Tom had heard every single word that came out of their mouth. "Interesting." Michael said intrigued. Unlike Michael, Tom however wasn't so intrigued. "Interesting? The stupid idiot is about to tell Longbottom everything!" He snapped.

"They haven't said anything to him yet. Come on." Michael replied rolling his eyes. He then started to walk ahead with his eyes still fixated on Y/N. Tom didn't follow, instead he shook his head and argued "This is your mess. You sort it! I told you letting Y/N in on our secret would be a bad idea!" 

Michael was a little pissed off with Tom's comment but he managed to stay calm. He turned around spinning on his heels to face Tom as he spoke "You know Riddle. Just because my farther sent me to learn from you, doesn't mean you get to talk to me in such a way!" 

Tom frowned back at Michael's comment. "And your lucky that I agreed to help your farther! The last thing I need is my own plans messing up because you can't seem to control your own." He snapped back angrily.

Michael knew deep down Tom was right. As much as he hated to admit it... Michael's farther had chosen Tom specifically to mentor Michael. Satan saw a fire and rage inside of Tom, not too mention intelligence and passion for what he believed in.

Tom Riddle was the perfect person for the anti-christ to learn from. But this didn't mean Michael would allow himself to be disrespected by him. "Maybe you are right, Riddle. But just remember that you still have a deal with my farther." Michael smirked reminding Tom.

Tom was oddly enough silent at Michael's words, his jaw clenched as he stared back at the blonde Ravenclaw student. 

As the two boys argued, Y/N and Neville had found a quiet place to sit in the corridor. Tom and Michael soon followed quietly and closely.

"So what is it you want to tell me about?" Neville spoke first. Y/N wiped their tears away as they began to think where they would even start. "Well.. it's about... two students..." They mumbled. "Who?!" Neville said rather a little loudly as he crooked his brow.

"I.. um.." Y/N winced there eyes shut rubbing there forehead. "Micha-" Just as Y/N was about to say the names. Footsteps came around the closed off corner in the hallway where both students were sitting. "Longbottom, Y/L/N." The familiar face spoke.

Tom Riddle peered at both students frowning as he stood in front of them. Tom had came out of hiding to interrupt whatever Y/N was going to say before they caused some serious trouble... Michael on the other hand still stayed hidden. 

"Shouldn't you both be in your dorms?" Tom asked. Neville's face dropped as he looked at Y/N. "It isn't Y/N's fault. I was upset and they was comforting me." Neville said taking the blame.

"I see... Very well. Back to your dorm's then. You're lucky I'm not going to take points from Gryffindor, Longbottom." Tom snapped giving a small sigh as he waited for both students to get up and leave. Neville was the first to get up out of the two and walk away to his dorm.

Y/N was next to get up, they decided not to say anything to Tom and tried to follow Neville down the hallway. That thought soon ended however when they was roughly yanked by Tom. "Where do you think your going?" He growled his voice incredibly deep.

Y/N swallowed anxious not realising Michael and Tom had heard every word they had nearly almost said to Neville. "B-back to my dorm..." Y/N answered back to the Slytherin nervous. Tom's grip tightened on Y/N's arm, his fingers were practically indenting into their skin.

"OW!" Y/N almost screamed out. "Your hurting me!" Tom seemed amused by this and chuckled. "Good." He then slammed Y/N against the wall pressing his body against them. "Now tell me. Did you manage to get any information from Neville?" He asked, but it seemed more of a demand than a question to Y/N.

Y/N struggled to breath as Tom continued to crush them against the wall. "No.. Nothing!" They whimpered, trying to hold their tears back. "Really?" Tom said raising a brow as he pulled himself off Y/N. Y/N nodded at him slowly. "Neville knew nothing about you or Michael."

"And you didn't tell him anything about me and Michael or the magic you witnessed?" Tom continued to question the student curiously. His eyes looked Y/N up and down stopping at their crotch area. Y/N shuddered when they noticed where Tom's eyes were glaring.

"Nothing. I told Neville nothing at all..." Y/N lied. Tom nodded which seemed to Y/N like he believed the lie they had just told him. He sighed rolling his eyes "Very well. Off to bed." Tom told them. Y/N looked back at him anxious but also a little confused.

Had they really just gotten away with telling Tom a lie? Was it really that easy? "Goodnight." Y/N said to Tom as they walked past him. 

"Do you really think I'm a fucking fool!" He soon growled grabbing them furiously. Tom turned Y/N to face him.

"You really think you can lie to me you little slut?" Tom snarled gritting his teeth. "Wha-what?" Y/N whimpered, there whole body had began to shake and tremble at Tom's sudden anger. 

"Easy Riddle." A soft-spoken voice came from behind Y/N and Tom.

Michael stood behind both students with his hands folded behind his back. "As my farther says you should always give a person the chance to explain themselves before punishing them." He continued before approaching Y/N. Tom tutted at this and let go of the student in his grip, throwing them against the wall.

Y/N let out a small scream as they hit the wall. "What do I need to explain to you?" They asked confused. Michael's smirk soon disappeared at Y/N's question. "Now come on Y/N. Don't act like you don't know what you've done." Michael said sternly, raising his brow.

Y/N looked at Tom hoping he would explain what Michael was talking about. This hope was soon dismissed when Michael said "Don't look at him." He then grabbed Y/N's face in his hand. "Look at me. Now tell me what you did wrong." Y/N stared back at Michael with glossy eyes, still confused to what he was talking about.

"I.. I don't know..." They began to sob. What Y/N didn't know was that Michael and Tom had heard everything they was about to tell Neville. Tom moved closer to Y/N and Michael with a grin on his face. "You have to promise not to say anything.. I'll tell you everything Neville." He said imitating Y/N's voice in a high-pitch tone.

'Fuck...' Y/N thought to themselves. The penny had finally dropped as they realised they was in deep shit. Had Michael and Tom been listening to there conversation with Neville, the whole time? "I'm sorry.. I wasn't really going to say anything!" Y/N explained terrified to both boys.

"Is that so Y/N?" Tom chuckled. Michael lifted Y/N's chin up lightly. "You wouldn't lie to us would you, Y/N?" He said pulling a face of disappointment. "I'm sorry..." Y/N cried out unsure what else to say. What could they say? They had fucked up and there was nothing else too it.

"You sorry?" Michael asked looking amused as he stared deeply into there eyes. Y/N nodded frantically, terrified to what was going to happen. The student didn't even want to think about what both boys were going to do to them. They regretted fucking up badly. 

"I am sorry. I promise. It.. It was my first time. But next time I'll do better! I swear!" Y/N begged, their tears continued to fall down their face.

"Next time?" Tom sniggered at Y/N's words. Michael looked back at Tom smirking. "I think I should let Tom kill you. In fact, I'm going to leave you with him." Y/N's eyes widened as there body shook with more fear. "Please don't! I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I truly am sorry!" They cried out.

"Give me one good reason why I should ever trust you again!" Michael snapped pulling away from Y/N. He was deeply intrigued to hear the reason they would give him. Y/N wiped there tears away as they sniffled. "B.. Because.. because..." They stuttered back to him unable to find any words.

"Because what?..." Tom asked pushing Y/N for their reason. Y/N looked back at him to see he had already grabbed his wand. "Because I.. I didn't know what you was both capable of. I was stupid. I thought I could get someone to help me..." Y/N wailed back to Michael and Tom.

As Y/N continued to sob and cower against the wall, Tom and Michael both looked at each other before smirking and bursting into a fit of laughter. This took Y/N by surprise who was red-faced and a little embarrassed. "Funny." Michael chuckled at them.

"You see.. We made a bet on whether the excuse you gave us would be a lie or the truth." Michael explained still grinning. "A bet?" Y/N asked frowning a little. Was this a game to Michael and Tom? Did they find the situation amusing? "Yes a bet. We both thought you was going to lie to us." Tom said boldly walking over to Y/N.

Y/N pressed their body against the wall as Tom towered over them. Tom couldn't help but smirk at this, slowly he raised his ring-covered hand onto their cheek. He crooked his head and whispered into their ear "You'll be surprised to know I was in charge of this situation, this time. Y/N."

Tom's voice and whispered words sent shivers through Y/N's spine. "If you lied to us, I said me and Michael were to kill you." He continued. Y/N couldn't help but whimper at his statement. Michael watched in amusement as Tom played with their prey.

"Do you want to know what I said we were going to do to you, if you told the truth?" Tom mumbled into their ear and grinded himself against them. Y/N whimpered again, they was on the verge of losing it. "What.. what did you say Tom?" Y/N asked tearfully.

"I said we would both fuck you so hard that you would never dream of going against us again." Tom told Y/N. Y/N's face dropped in shock and turned a bright red colour. Michael had soon made his way over to Y/N also, so both him and Tom cornered their prey. "And your going to be a good little (your house) and take whatever we give you, aren't you?" Michael chirped in.

Y/N winced their eyes shut realising the situation they was in, yet again. But somehow they had begun to love the situations they got into. Before Y/N could answer Michael had grabbed their hair and pulled them towards him. "Aren't you?!" He shouted for them to answer. Y/N let out a small shriek, they wondered why Michael had turned so rough all of a sudden.

"Y-yes!" Y/N cried out to Michael hissing at the pain of his tight grip on their hair. "Good." He chuckled, finally letting go. Tom crooked his head and raised a brow. Even he was surprised at Michael's sudden roughness. 

"Well then.. shall we go somewhere a little more quite instead of abusing student's in the middle of the hallway, Michael?" Tom suggested looking Y/N up and down.

"Lead the way." Michael replied back to Tom with a smug smile. Y/N looked up at Michael rubbing their head, all of a sudden they had started to feel a little untrusting of him. Not that they trusted him anyway but his behaviour was different than usual.

Maybe he was no longer being nice? Maybe they had really pissed him off? They wasn't sure what it was. But this other side of Michael frightened them. 

"Come on." Michael said to Y/N gesturing them to follow him whilst Tom walked ahead. Y/N pulled a worried expression at Michael and swallowed hard. "Hmph.." Michael let out with a smirk as he walked with Y/N. 

**" _Tell me dear sweet Y/N. Have you ever been tied up before?"_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW everyone if you prefer Wattpad, I have also uploaded this on there!! The fic name is still Devotion and my username is Anti-muggle :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N's in trouble.

Y/N had to look at Michael twice to ensure they had heard what he had said correctly. "T-tied up?" They mumbled shocked. Michael looked back with a grin and nodded. 

"Yes. Don't be shy Y/N. It's a normal question. Sex and personal desire are only normal." He answered softly.

Y/N gulped nervous and unsure how to answer Michael's question. They quickly looked away from him to glance at Tom who was walking ahead.

They finally answered "No... I haven't been tied up before..."

Michael raised a brow as he and Y/N continued to follow Tom down the hallway. 

Whilst they followed Tom behind, Y/N started to finally realise where they was heading.

Tom's bedroom.

Tom opened up the passage to the Slytherin Dungeons, leaving it open for Michael and Y/N to follow through. "Better than the lavatories, hm?" Michael hummed whilst he and Y/N walked through the common room.

"Yes..." Y/N mumbled back to him as they reached the staircase.

Tom was already at the top of the stairs near his bedroom. He peered at Y/N before giving them a frown and unlocking his door. The three soon entered Tom's room. For a few moments there was nothing but the sound of silence and an awkward atmosphere between them all. 

Y/N stared at both boys intimidated, who were both staring straight back hungrily at their prey. They was quite unsure what Michael and Tom wanted them to do or whether they was supposed to even make the first move. 

"You know why you're here darling. Now get on your knees." Michael ordered.

Y/N did as Michael had asked straight away and nervously got onto their knees beneath him. "That's a good little (your house)." Michael grinned. He then undid the belt off his pants which fell down to his ankles.

Tom sat on the chair in the corner of the room, as he got ready to watch the scene that was about to take place in front of him.

"Face them the other way so I can get a better view." He said unbuckling the belt off his trousers. 

Michael rolled his eyes and made a gesture at Y/N to move. Slowly they started to get up on their feet, again, doing what they was told. Michael however was unhappy with this, when he roughly pushed them back down to the ground.

"No I want you to crawl to me, Y/N." He said with a smirk.

Michael's request made Y/N's face turn bright red with embarrassment. Not wanting to anger him, they started to crawl humiliated towards the Ravenclaw student. Michael then stood sideways giving Tom a 'perfect view' of what was about to happen.

"Perfect." Tom said with his legs sprawled and one hand down his pants.

Y/N waited on their knees underneath Michael, they watched him pull his boxer shorts down. His cock sprung out and was already growing to it's full-length. Y/N gulped as they turned to Tom who was watching them both whilst caressing his manhood at the scene. 

Y/N slowly turned back to Michael and his hardening member before hesitating. 

Michael got incredibly impatient with Y/N's hesitation. "I think your forgetting this is a punishment." He snapped. Tom joined in with a smug look on his face. "Do you want me to go first Y/N? Not sure I'll be as quite as patient as Michael though." 

Tom's words were enough to make Y/N quickly grab Michael's dick and work their hands against his shaft. 

Michael's length started to throb in Y/N's hand, he moaned softly at their handiwork but it just wasn't enough for him. He needed more. "Suck." He groaned.

Y/N obeyed pushing their lips against Michael's now fully-erect cock. They began to bob there head up and down his length at an easy pace.

Michael's moans started to get louder and fill the room. This satisfied Tom deeply who had already removed his pants and had his hand around his hard member. He jerked himself off at the sight of Y/N taking his best friend in their mouth.

"Oh... Your so good for me..." Michael continued to groan as he gripped Y/N's hair. He then started to thrust his hips, pushing his dick as much as he could down their throat. Y/N gagged and their eyes began to water whilst Michael abused their hole. 

"Holy fuck..." Tom moaned in pleasure from the other side of the room. His cock throbbed at the sight off Y/N gagging and being forced to take Michael's full-length, like the good little slut they was. 

Michael continued to thrust at an incredibly fast pace inside Y/N's mouth. They continued to gag and choke as he fucked their mouth. Tom soon made his way over to tease poor Y/N.

He kneeled down besides them. "Do you enjoy my friend's cock shoved down your throat, you dirty little slut?" Tom asked smirking, his hand still on his own member. 

Y/N flicked their eyes to look at Tom and his hard dick, his words of shame couldn't help but make them wet. Michael soon pulled out of Y/N's mouth and his cock made a loud popping sound. 

"My turn." Tom smirked as he went to stand above them, waving his member in their face.

Y/N barely had time to catch their breaths back before Tom slipped his cock through their lips. The Slytherin head boy wasted no time in using Y/N's pretty mouth as he pleased. He pulled their hair tightly and began to violently trash his member down their throat.

"Let.. this.. be a lesson... to keep... that mouth of yours shut..." Tom groaned trashing his hips against Y/N's face. 

"I agree. Maybe we ought to put our cocks in your mouth more often." Michael said with a smirk. Y/N's face turned bright red at Michael's comment whilst Tom continued to ram his cock deeply down their throat.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Y/N? I think you wanted us to punish you." Michael chuckled continuing to degrade them. 

Y/N felt very ashamed by Michael's words and tried to say something back to him. But all that came out was a gag of muffled words. Tom smirked as he felt their attempt of words hum against his wet cock in their throat. 

"What.. was.. that?" Tom groaned mocking them. "I didn't.. hear.. you, Y/N."

"I don't think they can talk with your cock jammed down their throat, Tom." Michael hummed. Y/N felt shame as they once again found themselves turned on by both of the boys degrading words. 

As much as they hated the situation they was in, it also drove them crazy and desperate for Tom and Michael's touch. 

"Do you think they've had enough of their first punishment now?" Michael asked Tom who was still fucking Y/N's mouth.

'First punishment?' Y/N thought to themselves alarmed and panicking. 

"Maybe.." Tom grinned back to Michael. He then pulled his member out of Y/N's mouth, it was covered in saliva and precum. Y/N almost heaved when they had been freed from Tom's cock, their face was puffy and their lips were swollen.

Michael then wandered to the corner of the room and picked his pants up. He slid the belt off them before walking back over to Y/N. "Are you ready for your second punishment?" He grinned.

Y/N's eyes gazed at the leather belt in Michael's hand. Their heart raced, it didn't take them long to realise what the word punishment and the belt meant for them.

"Oh merlin..." They whimpered quietly to themselves. "Merlin, indeed." Michael said back, his eyes were glistening with pleasure. He wrapped the belt tightly around his hand and looked down at Y/N.

"Get on the bed and bend over." Michael told them sternly. Y/N was incredibly nervous and wanted nothing more than to run out of the room. Deep down they knew however that wasn't an option.

Y/N very shakily got up onto their feet and wandered over to Tom's bed. Not once did they make any eye contact with either of the boys. They carefully propped themselves onto the bed as they awaited their punishment.

"That's a good little whore." Tom said walking over to the bed. He then harshly yanked Y/N's pants down revealing their ass. "I wouldn't like to be you, right now anyway." The Slytherin said with a very smug smile.

Y/N had no words to say, instead all that came out of their mouth was a small whimper. Tom continued to remove Y/N's underwear preparing his and Michael's toy for the punishment they was about to endure.

"Keep your eyes on the wall. I don't want to see you turning around at any point. Do you understand?" Michael said from behind Y/N, his footsteps were getting closer and closer.

"Yes I understand..." Y/N mumbled back voice shaking with fear, they winced their eyes tight shut and waited for what was about to come. For a few moments there was nothing but silence surrounding the room.

That was until the hard smack of leather against bare skin echoed across the room.

Y/N screamed out in pain. The belt left a harsh mark on their skin. It burned and they felt as if their ass was on fire. 

Unlucky for them, it was only the first hit.

"Was that a scream?" Tom asked coldly raising a brow at Y/N, he kneeled down on the bed in front of them. "That strike wasn't even hard." He continued. Tom then nodded at Michael who struck the belt against Y/N's ass, once again.

Y/N couldn't help but let out another scream. The agony of the belt striking against their bare skin was unlike any pain they had inflicted before. "Poor little Y/N. Let this be a lesson to not open your mouth again." Michael cooed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry..." Y/N whimpered weakly to both boys as their tears fell down their face. "Hm... Maybe you are sorry but..." Tom smirked grabbing their face tightly. "We need to be sure you truly are."

Tom then looked over to Michael who was still stood behind Y/N with the belt in his grasp. "What do you say ten more just to show they're truly sorry?" The Slytherin suggested to Michael.

"Sounds good to me." Michael chuckled to Tom nodding. Y/N's eyes widened, they had only had two strikes from the belt and they was already in agony. Their whole body began to tremble making it hard for them to stay in position for both boys.

Tom still had a hard grip on Y/N's face, he turned their head to face him and looked deeply into their eyes. "What do you say sweetie? Can you be good and do ten more for me and Michael?"

'Wait... Did he just call me sweetie?' Y/N thought to themselves, ignoring the pain they was in for a slight second. 

They noticed something inside them flutter over Tom calling them 'sweetie'. It made their body tingle so much, that they didn't realise...

"Oh..." Michael let out amused as he swiped his hand against their sex.

"I think they're enjoying this." Michael chirped, holding his hand in the air to show Tom the juices that glistened on it. Tom smirked at the wetness on Michael's hand before looking back down at Y/N.

"I think they must be, Michael." Tom said. "Are you enjoying it, Y/N?" He asked pulling their face closer towards his. Y/N's face turned bright red with shame as they was forced to stare back at him.

However before Y/N could even give an answer, the belt came trashing down on their bare ass again. "You answer back when either me or Tom ask you a question, you slut." Michael snapped angrily.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Y/N cried out against another lash from the belt.

The lashes from Michael's belt were almost unbearable for Y/N. But at the same time, something inside them loved it. Something inside of them wanted more. 

"You better be." Michael warned them.

"Well at least that's one strike over with. Nine more to go." Michael said wrapping the belt tighter around his wrist. By this time, Y/N's legs were beginning to shake uncontrollably underneath them.

"Concentrate." Tom told Y/N before pulling them in for a kiss. As they locked lips with him, Michael continued to slam the belt against Y/N's very red and sore ass.

The pain Michael was giving them and Tom's magnetic kiss was a whole new feeling for Y/N. It made their sex burn and tingle with pleasure. Whilst Tom and Y/N locked lips, Michael had finally gotten to the last whip from the belt.

Michael finished with one last and very hard thrash. This last hit made Y/N shriek loudly against Tom's lips.

Tom soon pulled away from the kiss looking down proudly at Y/N.

"See. That wasn't that hard was it?" He said jumping off the bed to go and inspect their wounded ass. Their ass was red, cut and full of welts. Y/N rubbed their tears away hoping the punishment was finally over.

"You took that well, might I say." Michael chuckled rubbing his fingers over Y/N's newly formed welts. They hissed loudly at his touch. Both boys chuckled amused at their reaction.

"Let that be a lesson for you not to ever displease me again, Y/N." Michael warned boldly. 'Fucking stupid prick.' Y/N thought to themselves. 

But Y/N's thought didn't go unnoticed by the blonde Ravenclaw.

"What was that?" Michael frowned stepping closer to the student who was still bent over on the bed. "What was what?.." Y/N questioned Michael back confused.

He gave Y/N a quick glance up and down with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't like this new attitude of yours." Michael let out coldly. 

"Thoughts Y/N. You need to learn to control them." Tom tutted. 

"You can.. read thoughts?..." Y/N mumbled at Michael confused. They wasn't sure what Tom meant by learning to control their thoughts. Though, what they did know was that they were very slowly becoming afraid and untrusting of Michael.

If anything they felt it was him who had a new 'attitude'.

Michael smirked when he felt Y/N's fear rise over him, he could sense all their new waves of confusion and emotions. "Now shall we get onto the next punishment?" He asked looking at Tom. 

Tom nodded back with pleasure in his eyes "Oh yes.. I'm very excited for this one."

"N.. N... Next punishment?..." Y/N stuttered. They could barely even take the first punishment, never mind another one. There body just couldn't simply handle anymore.

"Oh yes... Y/N. You didn't just think the belt was the only punishment did you?" Tom laughed tracing his hand down their spine. 

Y/N shivered at the Slytherin's touch and words.

"But didn't the first punishment show that I was sorry enough?" Y/N choked out struggling to contain the emotions that came over them. 

"Well... You was very naughty earlier." Michael added. "You need to be taught a true lesson. We can't just let you off so easily." 

Y/N started to realise what the next 'punishment' might just be when Michael picked his tie up off the floor. 

Michael's words earlier on the corridor replayed over in their head. 

'Have you ever been tied up, Y/N?' 

'Shit...' They thought to themselves.

"Shit indeed.." Michael hummed pressing his lips against their ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SUCH A MESS. iM SORRY. BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment and games continue.

TOM RIDDLE X MICHAEL LANGDON X READER

Devotion

"What's wrong, Y/N?" Michael grinned at the student. Y/N looked back at him, shaking like a leaf and eyes full of tears. The belt had been 'hard' enough. How on earth could they handle another punishment?

"If you really can't handle punishments then maybe you shouldn't open your mouth in the first place, Y/N?" Tom said in a stern tone.

The boys were practically torturing Y/N.

Tom and Michael were both the predators and Y/N was the prey.

There was no escape from both of the 'heirs'. Y/N knew they would have to suck it up and settle for whatever Michael and Tom wanted to do with them.

Their heart dropped when Michael wandered over to them with his and Tom's tie in hand. "I think you know where this is going." He chuckled. "Get on the bed. We're no where near finished yet."

Y/N gulped intimidated at Michael. "What are you going to do to me?" They asked him nervously. "NO questions!" Tom shouted shoving Y/N harshly onto the bed.

"Riddle!" Michael tutted with a smirk. "It's only natural their nervous. This is Y/N's first time being tied-up." He said approaching them.

"Is it now?" Tom let out raising a brow at Michael's words. Y/N whimpered against the bed incredibly anxious as both boys spoke. They had ended up flat on their stomach from Tom's harsh push.

"Well then..." Tom came closer to Y/N. "I guess me and Michael will have to make sure being tied-up is an experience you'll never forget." He then grabbed Y/N's arms tightly together.

"Now hold still..." Tom whispered in their ear. His breath fanned against the side of Y/N's neck making them tremble. Their heart began to beat fast and they started to sweat slightly.

They didn't like the idea of being tied up defenceless against Michael and Tom. But yet again... Here they was. In one of the exact same situations again. They truly believed it had become some sort of sick game between Michael and Tom.

Michael passed the first tie to Tom who then wrapped it around Y/N's wrists extremely tightly. Y/N slowly turned around to see a blue tie bounding their hands together.

"Move your hands for me." Michael told Y/N. They did as he asked and wiggled their hands for him. Sickness and anxiety filled Y/N's body when they realised they could not move them.

Michael chuckled somewhat impressed with Tom's bondage skills. "Impressive, Riddle. Have you done this before?" He asked.

"Maybe.." Tom smirked back at him smugly. Whilst the boys spoke and wasn't looking, Y/N slyly wiggled their hands against the tie one last time.

Panic, worry and butterflies filled Y/N's stomach when they was still unable to move their hands. It was finally confirmed to Y/N that they was truly screwed and helpless.

However, their attempts of freeing their hands didn't go unnoticed by Michael. "Hmph." He grinned. "You'll only hurt yourself if you keep struggling like that my dear."

Tom looked down at Y/N, his eyes glistened with pleasure as he grabbed the other tie from Michael. Bondage had always been one of Tom Riddle's favourite things.

Tom had discovered this kink over the years from experience. Seeing another underneath him bound and helpless turned him on deeply.

"Stay still, Y/N." Michael chirped. "Wait... Maybe this should come off too." He pointed to their white blouse. Tom nodded and with one swipe he tore Y/N's shirt off.

Y/N whimpered as their naked body was fully exposed to both boys. They soon felt Tom wrap the other tie around their legs, bounding them together also. He knotted it incredibly tightly again.

Tom grinned at Y/N. He felt somewhat pleased with his masterpiece as did Michael. "Good job, Riddle." The Ravenclaw complimented him before sitting down beside Y/N on the bed.

"Poor little, Y/N." Michael cooed, caressing his fingers over the welts indented on Y/N's ass from the belt. "But I suppose all of this will do you good in the end..."

Y/N's eyes widened at his words, they couldn't explain how terrified they was feeling.

Michael and Tom were dangerous.

Both of them could of done anything they wanted to Y/N. Whilst tied up and unable to defend themselves. It was a dangerous situation for the student to be in.

However, what Y/N couldn't explain was the feeling inside of them that wanted this. The feeling that wanted so badly to be helpless against Michael and Tom.

Y/N had asked themselves once too often...

Why they enjoyed Tom and Michael's touch so much?

They hadn't yet found an answer as to why...

"You look so adorable, right now." Tom said licking his lips and looking down at Y/N, his cock had already grown hard at the sight of them tied up naked to the bed.

Michael's fingers continued to trace down Y/N's spine, they got lower and lower until they reached just above their sex. Y/N let out a small gasp when he stopped.

Michael chuckled at Y/N's reaction and their need to be touched by him. "Do you want me to touch you, my dear?" He asked. "Is that what you want? Hm?..."

Y/N ignored Michael, they was too ashamed to tell him they wanted to be touched. When Y/N didn't give Michael an answer back, he smacked them incredibly hard on the ass.

"FUCK!" They shrieked out crying. Their ass was already marked with bruises and cuts from the belt. Michael had only made the pain for Y/N worse.

"YES! YES I WANT YOU TOO TOUCH ME!" Y/N almost screamed back to him. "Good." Michael sniggered moving his hand to their sex and slowly rubbing it. Y/N bit their lip hard, trying to hold back their moans from Michael.

Tom noticed this straight away and decided to have some fun. "Something the matter, Y/N?" He teased. "N...n... no...." They answered breathlessly. Their face was red from trying to hide their moans.

When Michael heard Y/N's words, he started to quicken his speed and rub his fingers against their sex even harder. This left Y/N in a uncontrollable mess.

Y/N couldn't hold back any longer. Their moans flowed out filling the room. "Thought so." Tom said smugly. 'Bastard.' Y/N thought to themselves. Michael continued to rub Y/N, their sex was now dripping wet for him.

"I think their ready for you, Riddle." He said pulling away from Y/N.

Y/N heard Tom's footsteps come closer towards them from behind. He gave them a hard spank on the ass before lining his hard cock against them.

"Are you ready for me, little slut?" Tom asked rubbing his member against their entrance. "Y-yes, I'm ready..." Y/N whined back to him. "Good." He chuckled pushing himself inside of them.

Y/N let out a loud gasp when Tom entered them. His cock was so wide and filled their sex fully. He started to thrust slowly at first, moaning deeply to himself as he did so.

Michael watched Y/N and Tom's facial expressions intently. There was nothing more satisfying for him than to watch people in a deep passionate moment. Something believed to be so sinful yet was so pleasurable.

Tom continued to thrust himself deeper in Y/N. They whimpered at everyone of his movements. There sex juiced all over him, making his cock incredibly wet. He grunted whilst he slipped his member in out and out of Y/N.

"Such a dirty whore. Look how wet you are for me!" Tom moaned sliding his cock out of Y/N's hole. They hid their face at his degrading comment, ashamed and embarrassed at the truth of it all.

The truth was Y/N loved it. They loved every second of it. Every moment of Tom's and Michael's touch. Every one of the boy's degrading little words. Just everything about it drove them insane. 

Every scenario they found themselves getting into, they simply loved it.

Michael soon switched places with Tom and was behind Y/N. "Very wet, my dear. Do you really love Tommy's cock that much? I mean I can see why." He said grinning.

He slid his hand down Y/N's spine and pressed his hand against it, positioning himself. Ready for his turn. His cock slid into their entrance with complete ease.

Y/N moaned loudly, Michael's dick was just as pleasurable and full in their needy little hole.

Michael thrusted hard inside of Y/N. Smashing his hips against Y/N's ass cheeks. The loud sound of skin slapping against skin fulfilled the bedroom. The tied-up student struggled to keep up with Michael's rough pounding.

They barely managed to keep their eyes open, all that came out of their mouth was cries and screams. They started to struggle against the ties bounding their arms and legs together.

Michael continued to thrust incredibly hard inside of them, hitting that sweet spot. Y/N felt themselves slowly losing the will to live. They couldn't even think straight, all they could think about was his large cock pounding them.

Y/N's wrists were almost blue from how tight the ties were. Tears began to fall down their face. That's when Michael pulled out, his cock coated in their juices.

Y/N swallowed hard still trying to get over the pounding Michael and Tom had just given them. Their whole body and face trickled with sweat.

Their legs wobbled like jelly, making it hard for them to stay on all fours.

The only thing keeping Y/N in position was the ties bounding their legs and arms together.

It was now Tom's turn again. But he was quite bored of the position Y/N was in, so he wandered over to the bed and forcefully flipped them over onto their back.

Michael however was not quite fond of Tom's brutality. "Careful, Riddle. We don't want our new toy to break." He warned. Tom smirked at this and climbed on top of Y/N.

"I think Y/N would enjoy me breaking them." He said looking down and staring into their eyes. Y/N looked back up at him anxiously, whilst laid on their back with their legs raised upwards.

Tom leaned over Y/N's bounded legs and pulled their face towards his for a deep kiss. 

Y/N's kissed Tom back, their lips trembling. The ties began to strain harder against their arms and legs with the new position they was in.

This felt painful for Y/N and even almost unbearable. 

Tom could see the pain they was in but didn't care. He even decided to make Y/N more uncomfortable by wrapping his hand around their neck. He then positioned himself on his knees before lifting Y/N's legs up and thrusting his cock inside their entrance.

Y/N let out a very loud shriek. Having two different boys fuck them had made them feel quite sore. Being bound didn't help much either. Tom continued to slam himself into Y/N and squeeze his hand around their neck tighter.

Tom's hand around Y/N's throat made it difficult for them to breathe and their whole body began to tighten around Tom's large cock. As their vision became blurred, the only thing they could focus on was the Slytherin's member inside of them.

Y/N struggled frantically against Tom but the ties held them back. They felt they was going to pass out if Tom choked them any longer. But at the same time they had never felt so much pleasure from it in their life.

"Oh god..." Tom let out a loud growl as he pulled out of Y/N. He grabbed his cock without any warning and let his cum explode all over their face. When he had emptied his manhood, he groaned to himself and collapsed onto the bed next to Y/N.

Michael looked amused at his best friend. In his opinion Tom had came rather quickly. 

Y/N was still laid down on the bed next to Tom with their arms and legs tied together. 

They panted heavily to themselves after the number Tom had done on them. Y/N was enjoying being able to finally breathe again. 

But it was nowhere near over yet for Y/N.

Michael still needed to finish himself.

It wasn't long before Y/N felt another cock being lined up against their entrance. They shook their head, struggling to keep their eyes barely open. Michael pushed himself inside them slowly.

The blonde Ravenclaw attached his lips against Y/N's, thrusting at a slow and easy pace. This felt good for Y/N, in fact, it felt amazing. Small moans escaped their lips as Michael worked up his pace.

Tom finally came back round and opened his eyes to see Michael was taking his turn in Y/N. He stretched an arm out and rubbed Y/N's nipples slowly.

The pace of Michael's thrusts and Tom's rubbing did wonders for Y/N.

The familiar burning feeling they had so many times before... was coiling up in their stomach once again. 

Y/N couldn't hold it in. "I... I need too..." They whimpered and moaned out.

"Need to what?" Tom asked with a devilish grin, rubbing his hands even harder against their nipples. "Yes, do tell us Y/N?..." Michael chuckled thrusting even harder.

Y/N let out loudly "I.. I need to cum!"

"Do you think you've been g... good enough to c.. cum?" Michael groaned. He too was close himself. Y/N winced their eyes shut shaking unable to hold it in any longer.

"Y... yes! Please! Please let me cum!" Y/N begged screaming, tears rolling down their face. "Okay, I s.. suppose you have t.. taken your punishments pr.. pretty well." Michael groaned again with a smirk.

Michael finally allowed Y/N their release when he violently trashed his member inside of them. Y/N shrieked loudly as they got closer and closer to their orgasm. It took one last thrust from Michael which sent Y/N over the edge.

Y/N's whole mind and body went into overdrive as pleasure overtook their body. All it took was Y/N's extreme orgasm to set Michael off too, who had to pull out quickly before he cummed inside of them.

Michael stood up above Y/N and spilled his seed all over their stomach. Y/N whimpered still trying to overcome their intense dose of pleasure. Soon all three students were lying on the bed together breathless.

Tom moved his hands to untie the ties that bonded Y/N's arms and legs together. Y/N gasped loudly when they had finally been released. Their wrists and legs were red raw with marks. "Th-th-thank you." They said to him.

"Shut up." Tom snapped back to Y/N. 

Y/N looked around awkwardly at both boys, who were still lying on the bed naked with their eyes closed. They was unsure whether they should get up and leave Tom's bedroom. But they didn't want to disrupt either Michael or Tom.

Instead, Y/N lay back down on the bed. They was so exhausted that they couldn't fight the tiredness that fell over them. Slowly, they started to fall asleep themselves... Just as Y/N's eyelids got heavier, they suddenly felt a strong arms of hands pull them. 

Y/N peered back at the arms to see that they belonged to Tom.

Tom continued to pull Y/N towards his chest and wrapped his arms around their waist tightly. 

Y/N felt very confused about this. However, they didn't have much strength in them to argue about it. 

They just simply accepted it and fell asleep in Tom Riddle's arms that night.


End file.
